


A Moment Like This

by Rinkame



Series: Otayuri Week Drabbles [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Another major fluff and cheese warning, But i'm okay with how it came out, Cause I love it, Day five had the hardest prompt for me, Encouragement, I had a really hard time writing this one, M/M, Yuri almost cries again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9917816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkame/pseuds/Rinkame





	

Yuri was sitting on their living room couch, slumped over, and in a depressive mood. Letting out a sigh, he ran his fingers through his hair and leaned back to stare at the ceiling. He felt the weight of the ring on his finger very clearly, it burnt him like a red-hot poker. It was a reminder of the fact they were together for the long haul, but Yuri was still terrified. He felt that Otabek had been distant with him recently. They barely saw each other at the rink, and Otabek was hardly ever at the apartment.

The front door to their apartment opened, revealing Otabek. Yuri only spared a sideways glance before returning his eyes to their previous position. Otabek was frozen in his tracks, it was clear that Yuri was distressed, but he didn’t know how to handle it very well, even after all the time they had been together. He decided the best course of action was to directly ask Yuri what was wrong. Setting down his bag, he walked over to Yuri, completely filling his vision.

Before Otabek could speak, however, Yuri turned away so he wouldn’t have to look Otabek in the eyes. Otabek stared in shock for a moment.

“Y-Yura?” Otabek couldn’t keep the hurt out of his voice.

Yuri ignored him and continued to stare away. With a sigh, Otabek walked around the couch and sat down next to Yuri.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, placing a gentle hand on Yuri’s knee.

Yuri let the silence cut through the air, taking a long time to answer.

“Otabek,” He said, lifting his head off the back of the couch, and, finally, looking Otabek in the face, “Do you not want me to be around anymore?”

Otabek’s eyes went wide as he stared blankly at Yuri, “What are you talking about after all this time, Yura?”

“You’re never home anymore, and I never see you at practice either…” Yuri answered, turning his head away again. He felt a gentle hand urging his head to turn back, and he gave in.

Placing his forehead against Yuri’s, Otabek started to speak, “Yura, I could never want that. I love you, and, honestly, losing you would destroy me.”

Yuri’s eyes started to sting with tears, “Then why…”

Otabek sighed again and reached into his pocket, taking out a key, and offering it to Yuri. Taking it, Yuri looked confused.

“Our lease on the apartment is almost up. I’ve been looking for a new place, not an apartment, but a home we can call our own.” Otabek answered the look, smiling brilliantly at Yuri, “Yura, let’s move into this house, and maybe…”

Otabek hesitated, but Yuri was sure where he was going with this.

“Beka, I would love to start a family with you.”


End file.
